


twunk

by jnhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camboy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Camboy Xu Ming Hao | The8, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Twink, Twunk, lmfao i blame gale for this, y'know what vid this thing is based off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: minghao is atwunk,junhui. get it right.





	twunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junhoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoon/gifts).



> for [gale](http://opossuum.tumblr.com) who wanted minghao in all his twunky glory lmfao
> 
> also, in case you might forget who i am due to the username change, i used to be lovesquare!
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/167319096314/twunk)

"ーthat's because I'm worried about all the other lives on this planet. It's called social responsibility!"

Junhui laughs, cutting off whatever else Minghao was about to say. "You killed my cactus, which is _practically_ indestructible."

Minghao throws his arms out in frustration, still having no idea why Junhui is so hung up on his damn plant dying. "Just give me the damn account! Alright?"

The elder leans away, peering at Minghao with a shrewd look on his face before speaking again. "Everyone follows the account for me anyway, Minghao. I'm the pretty one."

Minghao fumes under the elder's gaze, wanting to interrupt but Junhui is already talking again, his tone more mocking than before.

"You're just the concept and face-tune guy."

"Oh! How dare you?" Minghao draws out the words, anger boiling in his veins.

"Do you actually think that there's a single person on this planet that doesn't know that you photoshop your dick to make it look bigger?" Junhui asks, his brow raised in question.

"Our dicks! Alright," Minghao explodes, stepping closer to the elder as he motions between their crotches. "I photoshop _our_ dicks and I did it for us!"

"Mm," Junhui hums disapprovingly, shaking his head.

Minghao has had enough of the elder's attitude. He steps forward and scowls. "You wanna get deep? Huh? You wanna play _dirty?"_

"Alright," Minghao lets out, his face now inches away from Junhui's, the space between them somehow having diminished while Minghao spoke. _"You're. Not. Masculine."_

Junhui gasps dramatically, pulling away from Minghao as he throws his hands up, clearly offended. He turns his back on Minghao but before the younger can say more, he's turning back again, pushing his face into Minghao's and yelling, his voice shrill.

"You overrated, little _twink!"_

Minghao steps to the side, just as offended as he puts space between them. "Hey! I am a _twunk,_ alright! That is a combination of twink and hunk."

But Junhui is already pulling away again, shaking his head once more as he struggles for words. Minghao glares at his back, still yelling about how much of a hot twunk he is.

Junhui cracks first, his giggles loud and bright and Minghao immediately deflates, joining in on the laughter.

God, they are absolutely ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you actually have never seen the video, here you [go](http://hungline.tumblr.com/post/159392909105/surprisebitch-where-are-their-academy-award)


End file.
